I'm Sorry
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: mian gak pinter bikin Summary, Read n Review. HunHan V yang HunHan Shipper angkat tangannya! NO FLAME!


**HunHan: I'm sorry**

**Cerita baru yuhu~ ini HunHan! Mana HunHan Shipper?! Angkat jempolnya! XD**

**Rate: T/M (itu terserah readers ada yang baca)**

**Author: DevilFujoshi**

**Desclaimer: maaf, ada yang typo dan kesalahan penulisan nama/tempat. Karena ini awalnya storynya buat temen fans J-pop yang minta. Sekarang author ubah khusus untuk fans EXO, Sehun dan Luhan lahir satu tahun Cuma beda beberapa bulan owob.**

Dingin~

Seoul saat ini tengah mengalami musim dingin yang panjang. Perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu membuat orang-orang harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Baik itu jika mereka ada di dalam rumah atau di luar rumah. Mereka harus bersiaga dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Walau hanya perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu, bukan berarti mereka harus lengah bukan?

Namun, berbeda dengan pria bersurai coklat madu ini. Dimana orang-orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah bersama meja pengahangat dan memakan jeruk-itu menurut author-, ia malah teruduk dan diam disini.

Bukan~ ia bukan seorang yatim piatu. Bukan tuna wisma. Ia memiliki orang tua, rumah segalanya dan ...

Suami.

Ya pria yang sedang terduduk di depan estalase tersebut memiliki seorang suami. Tapi ... Dimana sang suami sekarang? Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu.

Pria cantik tersebut menatap sedih orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Iris berwarna _choco honey_ itu memerah menahan tangis, airmata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semilir angin membuat suasana semakin dingin. Sesekali mengeratkan jacket yang digunakannya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat menjadi tambah pucat, bibirnya yang sewarna cherry kini berubah menjadi putih.

Meringkuk sendiri di tengah kedinginan. Sesekali memejamkan matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya.

Dinginnya kota Seoul membuat ia harus menggosok tangan berulang kali. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba bertahan, mencari kehangatan.

'Jangan tertidur.' itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Setidaknya jika ia terjaga, ia masih bisa mengontrol suhu tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih hangat. Walaupun harapannya kecil.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju perlahan. Iris pria bersurai coklat madu yang –agak- berantakan tersebut sibuk memperhatikan jalan, kanan-kiri. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatir yang menyergapnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak berhasil.

Segala cara telah ia lakukan sejak tadi, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir dan cemas menghampirinya dirinya. Dinginnya _air conditioner_pada mobil tersebut tak menghalangi keringat dingin perlahan meluncur dari keningnya.

Masih, dengan menatap jalan sibuk mencari sosok yang selama ini berada di dekatnya. Sosok yang sering diabaikan olehnya. Terlalu sering, ya ia sadar. Terlalu sering ia menyakiti pria cantik yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Pria yang dianggapnya sebagai parasit. Selalu menguntit dirinya. Selalu menjadi bayangan dirinya. Dimana ada dirinya, pria tersebut selalu ada. Sangat mengganggu. Itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Segala cara dilakukan agar pria tersebut pergi menjauh dari dirinya, namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Mulai dari mencaci, mengumpat dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar, menjambak rambutnya, menamparnya di hadapan banyak orang hanya karena memperlihatkan dirinya dirinya saat Sehun mengadakan pertemuan dengan clientnya tak pernah sekalipun marah atau tersingggung. Ia selalu memaafkan Sehun, menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi.

Dan terakhir saat Sehun mencoba membunuh dirinya-mencoba mendorong Pria cantik itu tersebut dari tangga rumahnya, ia diam. Dengan ringannya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah kesalahnya. Membawa banyak barang saat akan menuruni tangga, itu alasannya. Tetap membela Sehun. Tak ingin pria yang dicintainya sejak lama itu menjadi sasaran pukulan amarah mertua dan sahabatnya.

Sebegitu cintakah dirinya pada Sehun? Iya ... Sangat terlihat bahkan saat Sehun mencoba membunuh dirinya, ia tetap tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

Berbohong pada sang mertua –orang tua Sehun- bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Berbohong pada orang tuanya bahwa Sehun menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan berbohong pada semua orang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tetaplah manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Dan bukankah manusia punya batas kesabaran? Oh ayolah, sebaik apapun sang istri tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan mungkin suatu hari nanti pria cantik itu akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama lagi, cukup penderitaannya selama 3 tahun. Selang beberapa hari, dan ini adalah puncaknya.

_Flashback on_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun, membuat dirinya menyakiti pria tersebut lebih dari ini.

Selesai mengadakan reuni dengan teman-teman semasa sekolahnya, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan bau parfum wanita yang menguar dari kemejanya, itu sudah biasa bagi Luhan -sang istri-.

'Selama ia tak melihat kelakuan kejam Sehun di luar, ia masih bisa bertahan.' itulah pemikiran tenang seorang Luhan. Namja yang dinikahi Sehun tiga tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sehun, suaminya membawa 'hadiah' yang sangat mengerikan.

Seorang wanita ...

Ya Sehun mabuk berat bersama wanita yang entah ia 'dapat' darimana. Wanita dengan tubuh yang 'standar' dan wajah yang biasa saja. Hhh~ jika dibandingkan, Luhan jauh lebih manis dan cantik dari dirinya. Jika saja Sehun lebih memperhatikannya, ia pasti menyadari hal tersebut.

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dimana pakaian yang dikenakan sudah acak-acakan Aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Dan astaga entah parfum apa yang dikenakan sang wanita itu, aroma yang langsung menusuk indera penciuman Luhan. Membuat pria cantik itu tersebut harus menutup hidungnya terlebih dahulu.

Ditutupnya pintu perlahan. Mengikuti kedua 'pasangan' setan tersebut memasuki rumah. Saat memasuki rumah pun masih terlihat bermesraan, dimana Sehun membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat wanita tersebut melayang. Jika saja orang lain yang ada di posisi Luhan saat ini, mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga melempar kedua orang tersebut dengan vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi? Lihatlah~ pria cantik tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya.

Kalian kira Luhan menyukainya? Tidak. Sakit, sebaik apapun Luhan, ia tetap bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Hanya saja ia menahannya. Tak ingin Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa sakit. Tak ada gunanya, toh ia pasti tak akan diperdulikan. Lagipula Sehun sudah pernah mengancam dirinya agar tak menangis. Ya Sehun tak ingin melihat atau mendengar tangisan Luhan. Kenapa? Apa mungkin jika mendengar isakan dan melihat tangisan Luhan ia menjadi tersentuh? Entahlah hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu akan hal itu.

Dengan laknatnya, wanita itu yang kini asik bermesraan dengan Sehun memperlakukan Luhan seperti pembantu. Menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya tertawa saat melihat Luhan diperlakukan seperti itu. Entah kenapa dirinya senang saat melihat Luhan tersiksa. Senang saat Luhan merasa direndahkan.

Pria cantik tersebut benar-benar melayani Sehun dan wanita itu dengan ramah. Seakan-akan seperti pembantu yang menurut pada majikan.

Wajahnya memang menunjukan sebuah keramahan-sebagai tuan rumah. Tapi tidak dengan matanya, perhatikan baik-baik. Terdapat luka yang sangat menyakitkan di iris indah tersebut. Luka yang digoreskan oleh suaminya, Sehun.

Tak peduli. Merasa di atas angin, Sehun malah menjadi-jadi. Meraba setiap jengkal tubuh wanita tersebut di hadapan Luhan. Menambah satu sayatan lagi di hati Luhan.

Mengabaikan Luhan yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Ia tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan tapi menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat Luhan tersiksa seperti ini.

Ya 3 tahun bersama mencoba saling mengenal err atau lebih tepatnya sering menyakiti Luhan dan menjauhkannya dari hidupnya. Akhirnya ia tahu, cara mengusir Luhan bukanlah dengan kekerasan fisik tapi dengan menyakiti perasaan pria cantik itu.

Tanpa suara, Luhan melangkahkan kaki kurusnya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun dan wanita yang entah siapa namanya sedang bercumbu.

Hey bukankah harusnya Luhan yang ada disana? Itu adalah kamarnya dan Sehun, kamar mereka berdua. Dan catat baik-baik! Sehun dan Luhan adalah suami istri. Tapi kenapa wanita laknat tersebut dengan seenak jidat Yoochun-eh maksudnya- Jidatnya mengambil posisi Luhan?

Tak tahukah ia bahwa seorang Oh Sehoon sudah memiliki istri? Tak sadarkah bahwa dirinyalah istri sah Sehun? Benar-benar tak tahu aturan. Bukankah seharusnya yang sedang bercumbu dengan Sehun adalah dirinya? Tapi kenapa wanita murahan dan jalang itu? Ya harusnya ia yang kini berada disana dan bercumbu dengan Sehun.

'Pabbo' rutuknya. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Melihat dirinya saja Sehun sudah malas dan jijik. Apalagi menyentuhnya? 3 tahun menikah, Sehun memang belum pernah 'menyentuhnya'-dalam arti benar. Menyentuh pun hanya untuk menyiksanya, bukan untuk disayangi dan memberinya kehangatan.

Perlahan ia menghela nafas panjang, berjalan ke sebelah ruangan. Ruangan yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai kamar. Direbahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Menarik selimut sebatas dada, berusaha tidur.

Melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini. Hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Berharap tak ada kesialan yang menimpanya,

Tapi ...

Suara dari ruangan di sebelah mengganggu dirinya. Desahan-desahan yang bisa dibilang erotis terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah menuju dimana suara tersebut berasal. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh gagang pintu.

_Cklek_

Daun pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siluet seorang pria yang sedang menindih seorang wanita dibawahnya.

'Sehunnie…'

Tangannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Seakan ada beberapa pedang yang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Miris. Miris melihat sang suami kini asik melakukan hal tersebut dengan wanita lain. Di rumah ini dan ada dirinya.

Entahlah jika ia boleh memilih lebih baik Sehun melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Bukan seperti ini. Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

_Hiks_

Isakan lolos dari bibir berwarna pink cherry itu. Bahunya bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ia menahan tangis.

Sehun yang sibuk melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_ dengan wanita-jelek- tersebut menoleh. Irisnya terbelalak mendapati bahwa Luhan melihat diriya. Melihat Luhan menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapannya.

Mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari keluar. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya berkali-kali, 'Kenapa terasa sakit sekali disini?'

Dan Sehun? Pria tampan tersebut menyelesaikan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan lenguhan kesal sang wanita. Menyuruh wanita tersebut pergi dari rumahnya. Membanting seluruh benda yang ada di kamarnya. Meremas rambutnya keras, berjalan menuju dapur mengambil sedikit air putih berniat menenangkan diri.

Langkahnya tercekat saat melihat sebuah foto. Ya foto pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Dimana pria cantik itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang memang disediakan oleh ibu-nya. 'cantik.' sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, meraih kunci mobilnya.

Lelah. Pria cantik itu kelelahan. Di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini dirinya berada di luar rumah. Menatap ke sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setidaknya ia bisa berlindung di tengah hujan salju yang melanda kota Seoul.

Sesekali menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya pergi tanpa membawa uang se-won pun. Oh ayolah, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat hal yang menjijikan tersebut dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat hingga membuat dirinya berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 3 tahun. Rumah yang merupakan hadiah pernikahannya dari orang tua Sehun. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kekejaman Sehun padanya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan penyesalannya, mungkin.

_Flashback off_

'Kau dimana, Luhannie?'

Masih mengandalkan iris coklatnya. Pria bernama Sehun tersebut mencari Luhan, sang istri.

Pria yang pernah ia anggap sebagai parasit. Pria yang ia anggap sebagai pembawa sial bagi dirinya.

Selalu berpikir, jika saja Luhan menolak tawaran ibunya untuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin saat ini Sehun masih bebas. Bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Bebas pergi dengan siapa saja tanpa ada yang bertanya. Tak ada yang mengatur juga mengikuti dirinya.

Itulah pemikirannya 3 tahun yang lalu dan sampai tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah~ seorang Oh Sehoon. Pria tampan yang hampir membunuh 'istri'nya tersebut kini malah mencarinya ditengah badai salju seperti ini?

Bukankah dulu ia berusaha agar Luhan pergi dari kehidupannya? Tapi kenapa kini ia malah mencari Pria cantik itu? Di saat Luhan pergi atas kemauannya sendiri, kenapa ia malah menjadi kacau seperti ini?

Apa ia mulai tergoda? Apa hatinya mulai luluh?

Rasa takut mulai menyergap hatinya saat salju mulai deras. Ia tak ingin orang tersebut dalam bahaya. Selama ini Luhan selalu tersenyum, semua perlakuan Sehun pada dirinya dihadapi pria cantik itu dengan senyuman. Hatinya mencelos mengingat betapa jahatnya dirinya pada Luhan.

Ia harus memperbaiki semua ini, memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuat pernikahannya menjadi indah, dan tak menyakitinya lagi. Menjaga perasaan Luhan dan melindungi 'istri'nya. Itu janjinya saat ini.

Mobil sport mewah miliknya berhenti di depan sebuah pertokoan kecil. Bukan berniat untuk berbelanja, tentu saja toko tersebut sudah tutup. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pria bersurai _choco honey_ yang duduk di depan toko tersebut. Badannya yang putih dan kurus, kaki ditekuk, wajah pucat, dan menggigil kedinginan. Seakan mengenal sosok yang ada disana.

Perlahan pria tampan tersebut keluar dari mobil, menuju toko tersebut. Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, 'Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Luhannie.' Sedikit berlari kecil, menghampiri Luhan. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh pria cantik yang dihadapannya ini.

"Luhan…" panggilnya pelan. Sangat pelan, menyangsikan bahwa Luhan mendengarkan.

Tapi ...

Luhan perlahan mendongak. Iris _choco honey_nya yang terlihat indah kini sedikit bengkak. Bukankah tadi ia berusaha agar tak menangis? Tapi kenapa?

Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun tadi, membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Pria cantik tersebut membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Memilih memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya saat melihat wajah Sehun.

Perlahan pria tampan itu meraup wajah Luhan, membawanya agar pria cantik itu melihatnya. Hanya dirinya.

Menatap iris _choco_nya, mencari sesuatu yang 3 tahun lalu ia dapat, bayangan dirinya. Bayangan dirinya yang ada di iris Luhan.

Ingin memastikan apakah Luhan masih mencintai dirinya seperti dulu. Saat 3 tahun lalu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya kemudian menikah.

Jawabannya adalah...

Iya ...

Apa yang dilihatnya 3 tahun lalu masih sama seperti sekarang, tak berubah. Begitu mudahnya ia menemukan bayangan dirinya di mata Luhan. Menandakan bahwa pria tersebut masih mencintainya, sama seperti dulu. Hanya melihat dirinya. Tak berpaling.

Hanya saja, pemilik dari iris coklat madu ini yang berubah. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Pipinya yang dulu terlihat chubby kini menjadi semakin tirus. Lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Membuat dirinya tak seperti dulu.

Masih tetap manis, hanya seperti tak terawat. Kemana saja Sehun selama ini? Kenapa baru menyadari bahwa Luhan begitu manis dan cantik walau dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Mianhe ... " ucapnya kembali lirih. Tersirat penyesalan yang amat sangat dari kata tersebut.

Jika kalian mengira Sehun hanya berpura-pura lihatlah. Maniknya menunjukan sebuah kesungguhan. Memancarkan ketulusan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Pria yang lebih muda 1 bulan dari Luhan kini tersebut tersenyum miris saat melihat Luhan menurunkan tangan mungil miliknya. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat semula, Pria cantik itu berjalan -terseok- meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Sehun.

Pria tampan itu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih sang istri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Sesekali menyesap aroma vanila yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Mencari ketenangan yang ia perlukan dari tubuh pria yang dinikahinya 3 tahun lalu itu.

"maaf ... " ini yang kedua kalinya Sehun meminta maaf seumur hidupnya. Catat! Seumur hidupnya.

Sebelumnya, pria tampan tersebut tak pernah meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi kini?

Bukankah dulu ia membenci Luhan? Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Meminta maaf pada orang yang sering dianggapnya sebagai pembawa sial.

"maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf" ucapnya berulang kali saat tak mendengar balasan dari Luhan.

Kembali meraup wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centimeter tersebut. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata Sehun dalam, ingin membuktikan bahwa kali ini Sehun bersungguh-sungguh.

Luhan hanya diam, tak merespon semua perlakuan Luhan. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk menatap paras tampan suaminya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal "Luhan hyung, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Terdiam sejenak.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku sadar atas semua kesalahanku. Tapi aku mohon, kali ini saja. Maafkan aku." jelasnya panjang lebar. Kini berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

Pria bersurai coklat madu tersebut tersenyum miris, "Lalu setelah ku maafkan? Kau bebas menyakitiku dan berusaha membunuhku lagi, Tuan Oh Sehoon?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Sehun tercekat, menggeleng cepat. Menepis semua pemikiran Luhan. Tak mau ia salah paham. Cukup, ia tak mau pria cantik itu meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Sungguh membuat dirinya gila.

"Tidak! Aku mohon kembali padaku, kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Percaya padaku. Kumohon ... " Sehun memohon, irisnya mulai memerah.

Tidak. Luhan harus memaafkan dirinya. Ya, ia janji tak akan menyakiti Luhan lagi. Apapun akan dilakukan agar Luhan kembali pada dirinya.

Dan ini adalah keajaiban yang lain. Pria seangkuh dan sekasar Sehun memohon, ck. Dunia terbalik, hah?

Lagi, tak ada respon dari Luhan. Membuat Sehun tambah frustasi. "Kau boleh menghukumku bahkan membunuhku. Tapi, aku mohon kembalilah padaku." iris teduhnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Demi apapun yang telah ia lakukan, jika Luhan menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Berpikir sejenak, pria tampan tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam. Mengambil salah satu bunga, dan menjadikannya sebuah cincin.

Kembali berlutut. Meraih jari manis Luhan di sebelah kiri. Memasangkannya, "Luhan hyung, aku tahu semua kesalahan yang pernah kubuat akan susah untuk dimaafkan. Dan sekarang di bawah sinar rembulan ini. Di tengah dinginnya cuaca Seoul, aku mohon kembalilah padaku."

Sehun diam sejenak.

"Aku janji aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan menyakiti dirimu lagi."

Hiks

Akhirnya, keluar juga. Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Benar-benar mulai terjerat cinta Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari hal tersebut tersenyum kecil, tangannya membelai surai Sehun. "Bangunlah."

Sehun menggeleng pelan, bersikukuh dengan posisinya yang seperti ini. Ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bangunlah Sehun atau aku pergi." Kata Luhan dengan nada agak sedikit mengancam.

Mendengar ancaman Luhan, dengan sigap Sehun bangkit. Masih dengan memegang jemari pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun kembali bertanya, penuh harap.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Refleks membuat Sehun kembali bersemangat. Menggendong pria bersurai coklat tersebut, memutarnya.

"Sehunnie, turunkan aku!" teriak Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh ringan Luhan. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, sampai terdengar deru nafas keduanya.

Chu~

Ciuman lembut dari bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan terdiam seketika. Masih belum bisa merespon apa yang dilakukan pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

Sedetik kemudian, iris coklatnya tertutup. Menikmati prilaku Sehun pada bibirnya.

Dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada Luhan. Di lap-nya sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibir lembut Luhan.

"Saranghe Oh Luhan."

.

.

.

**Dan akhirnya FF ini saya nyatakan END**

**Muahahaha… akhirnya End Juga… Xq**

**Gimana? Janga lupa di review dan comment no Flame ok? w b**

**a/n: jiahh… ini nih akibat insomnia~ (~=.=)~**

**Sehun: Insomnia kok bangga? ==**

**Au: suka-suka dong, daripada cadel? ~(=.=~)**

**Sehun: lu ngolok ya? T_T**

**Au: nggak ngolok kok, situ aja yang ngerasa.. .**

**Luhan: udah Sehunnie, Author… jangan berantem mulu, Sehunnie semua orang tau kamu cadel, thor' dimana-mana orang insomnia gak ada yang bangga.. =="a**

**D.O: thor' FF-ku kapan jadinya?**

**Au: 2 minggu kedepan..**

**D.O: lamanya…**

**Kai: gak sabar dapat kiss dariku ya~? =w=+**

**D.O: bukan, aku gak sabar pengen cepat-cepat putus dari kamu… (~^w^)~**

**Kai: hyung~… TT_TT**


End file.
